


Naughty

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 18</p>
<p>Prompt from <a href="http://wickedgillie.livejournal.com/">wickedgillie</a>: Once Upon a Time, Hook/Emma, "Naughty"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedgillie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wickedgillie).



> _Apologies for the delay. I had to do a bit of catch up and it's been rather busy around here. Drabbles for Dec 18 and 19 will be posted today. The ones for Dec 20 and 21 will be posted tomorrow. Then we will be back on track. All prompts up to and including December 24th have now been filled. Thank you to everyone who gave a prompt!_

Emma found Hook leaning on her desk with a sly grin on his face, a pair of handcuffs dangling from the curve of his hook.

 

She sighed. “Why are you here?”

 

“I thought you might want me to lock you up, seeing how naughty you were last —“ 

 

“Shhhhhhhhh!” Emma glanced around frantically. 

 

Hook trailed a finger down her cheek and whispered. “What’s the matter Sheriff? Are you embarrassed?” 

 

“No,” Emma hissed unconvincingly. “I’ve got work to do.” 

 

“Suit yourself.” Hook swung the cuffs over his shoulder and strode to the door. “When you’re ready, you know where to find me.”


End file.
